differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 The United States purchased Alaska from the Russian Empire on March 30, 1867, for 7.2 million U.S. dollars at approximately two cents per acre ($4.74/km2). The area went through several administrative changes before becoming organized as a territory on May 11, 1912. It was admitted as the 49th state of the U.S. on January 3, 1959. The Panic of 1893 was a serious economic depression in the United States that began in 1893 and ended in 1897. It deeply affected every sector of the economy, and produced political upheaval that led to the realigning election of 1896 and the presidency of William McKinley. This forced President Cleveland to borrow $65 million in gold from Wall-Street banker J.P. Morgan and the Rothschild banking family of England. The crash was more severe than in real life. JP Morgan's loan was not good enough, nor was the Rothschild loan was not either, so they took a small loan from Germany, which would be repaired (with interest) in 1970 to the various German remnant states like Saxony-Weimar The Pullman Strike was a nationwide railroad strike in the United States on May 11, 1894, and a turning point for US labor law. It pitted the American Railway Union (ARU) against the Pullman Company, the main railroads, and the federal government of the United States under President Grover Cleveland. The strike and boycott shut down much of the nation's freight and passenger traffic west of Detroit, Michigan. The conflict began in Pullman, Chicago, on May 11 when nearly 4,000 factory employees of the Pullman Company began a wildcat strike in response to recent reductions in wages. Debs and the ARU called a massive boycott against all trains that carried a Pullman car. It affected most rail lines west of Detroit (which would go communist in the 1960s) and at its peak involved some 250,000 workers in 27 states. . . . The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) The US stayed neutral, but several ethnic Serbs, Croats, Russian, Germans, Finns, Poles and Austrians got involved as volunteers fighting for thire place of birth. The inter-war years Prohibition came and went as did gangsters like Al Capone. Russian Revolution (1917-1924) The US bitterly opposed communism and feared a Marxist-Leninist rebellion in the rust belt. They intervened heavily in Russia and Ukraine between 1918 and 1925. They also sent some arms to the Polish separatists in the 1920s. The Great Depression (1929-1940) . FDR succeeded in saving the economy with the New Deal policy. . The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) . The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) . . Brazilian forces fought in Italy and the Austrian Tyrol. A combined British, Brazilian, New Englander and American force took Innsbruck in early 1946, prompting alpine Austria's surrender. . . Cold War The Korean civil-war was a . The Cuban crisis was a . The Kent Ste University Massicre . The Watergate Scandal erupted on June 17th, 1972. President Richard Nixon was livid and swore to pay his opponents out once and for all! After President Nixon totally lost it and went crazy He then ordered organized crime syndicates and shady factions in the CIA to murder Jimmy Carter, Bob Woodward, Carl Bernstein, William Mark Felt Sr., the Senate Watergate Committee and Henry Kissinger in 1973, the USA was hit by mass protests and UN sponsored sanctions. The October 1973 coup by the USMC put an end to it. George Walker Bush denounced Nixon the massacre in the UN and declared Texan Independence on a pro-democracy ticket. Donald Rumsfeld denounced the massacre in NATO then offered his support to both Bush and the Texan Republic. The Texan govenor agreed wiyh in adys and after a few weeks Oklahoma's governor had sworn his allegiance to Texas. Texas would soon be recognized by the world and be considered the legal successor to the USA. The USA soon spiraled into a horrific KGB\Stasi encouraged multi-faceted, college student driven civil-war and several states like California and Utah left the union shortly afterwards. The Soviets would not laugh for long since the USSR folded up in 1994 and Russia broke a decade later in 2004. Vice President Gerard Ford became the new president, but was soon removed from power in all but name by the military, who took most power for themselves. Only the bankers at the Federal Reserve and the stock traders of Wall Street would be left with any real power with in the year. . Texas expected the worst but was largely left alone, perhaps due to having a fairly strong economy and armed forces thus making it difficult to defeat. Texas would offer its support to the ruling American Junta in Pentagon at first, but soon realized they did not want to restore democracy. Texas's allegiance would later join the political faction swirling around Arkansas (lead by Bill Clinton). Texan agents would seek revenge on the USSR by bombing a pub in Warsaw frequented by a Soviet base in Poland on May 1st, 1977. Korean Air Lines Flight 007 (also known as KAL007 and KE007) was a scheduled Korean Air Lines flight from New York City to Seoul via Anchorage, Alaska. On September 1, 1983, the South Korean airliner serving the flight was shot down by a Soviet Su-15 interceptor over Soviet territory. President Reagan's bile afterwards lead to the abortive Soviet landing on Attu Island (A better world TL), after which Cascadia took de facto control of Alaska on the proviso that the US could station troops thire and have a monopoly on oil drilling in the region. Within days after Reagan's criticisms 20 more Soviet troops were infiltrated into Grenada. The joint American\Texan invasion of 25–29 October 1983 ended in a stalemate after the small Soviet air arm (5 Mikoyan MiG-29 air superiority fighter, multirole fighters and 1 Mikoyan MiG-29 interceptor and reconnaissance aircraft) shot down 3 UH-60A Black Hawk helicopters and a A VA-87 A-7E attack aircraft. Peace talks were held in Canada, but it only led to the removal of the Soviet and Cuban forces prior to the 5 year blockade of all arms and technology shipments to the island. . President Reagan toured Red Square with President Gorbachev during the Moscow Summit, 31 May 1988. The enemies of Glasnost and co-operation with the Gorbachev government assassinated President Reagan in 1989. Following this, the army staged a coup and began a ruthless crack down on all dissent, including the enemies of Glasnost. John McCain was appalled by the assassination attempt and condemned it. . 1990s . Life today . . Over the past four centuries, Albany has grown from a small Dutch settlement into New York State's Capital City in the heart of burgeoning Tech Valley. . Corruption is a major issue in the big cities and human rights situation as poor due to domestic strife. . international affairs The US is not a major player in NATO or NAFTA any more due to domestic strife. : Arkansas is the most friendly to the world, Colorado is safest, Montana is the least war damaged and New York is extremely xenophobia. The military junta is reasonably friendly and open to the world, but is paranoid about human rights and New Russian Republican interference. The Junta would like to restore democracy some time, but the political backbiting and funding has made this impossible for the foreseeable future. The 2015 election of Andrew Ginther as the mayor of Columbus, Ohio, has indicated the willing for a new attempt at democratic rule under military supervision. Presidents George Washington 1789 - 1797 No Party John Adams 1797 - 1801 Federalist Thomas Jefferson 1801 - 1809 Democratic-Republican James Madison 1809 - 1817 Democratic-Republican James Monroe 1817 - 1825 Democratic-Republican John Quincy Adams 1825 - 1829 Democratic-Republican Andrew Jackson 1829 - 1837 Democratic Martin Van Buren 1837 - 1841 Democratic William Henry Harrison 1841 - 1841 Whig John Tyler 1841 - 1845 No Party James K. Polk 1845 - 1849 Democratic Zachary Taylor 1849 - 1850 Whig Millard Fillmore 1850 - 1853 Whig Franklin Pierce 1853 - 1857 Democratic James Buchanan 1857 - 1861 Democratic Abraham Lincoln 1861 - 1865 Republican Andrew Johnson 1865 - 1869 Democratic Ulysses S. Grant 1869 - 1877 Republican Rutherford B. Hayes 1877 - 1881 Republican James A. Garfield 1881 - 1881 Republican Chester A. Arthur 1881 - 1885 Republican Grover Cleveland 1885 - 1889 Democratic Benjamin Harrison 1889 - 1893 Republican Grover Cleveland 1893 - 1897 Democratic William McKinley 1897 - 1901 Republican Theodore Roosevelt 1901 - 1909 Republican William Howard Taft 1909 - 1913 Republican Woodrow Wilson 1913 - 1921 Democratic Warren G. Harding 1921 - 1923 Republican Calvin Coolidge 1923 - 1929 Republican Herbert Hoover 1929 - 1933 Republican Franklin D. Roosevelt 1933 - 1945 Democratic Harry S Truman 1945 - 1953 Democratic Dwight D. Eisenhower 1953 - 1961 Republican John F. Kennedy 1961 - 1963 Democratic Lyndon B. Johnson 1963 - 1969 Democratic Richard Nixon 1969 – 1974 Republican Gerald Ford 1974 - 1977 Republican Jimmy Carter 1977 - 1981 Democratic Ronald Reagan 1981 - 1989 Republican George H. W. Bush 1989 - 1993 Republican Bill Clinton 1993 - 2001 Democratic George W. Bush 2001 - 2009 Republican Barack Obama 2009 - Democratic Factional controle The Junta terrirory *Most of the USA- Gen. H. R. McMaster, Lt. Gen. Oliver North, Jerome Powell, General David Petraeus and Director Robert Swan Mueller III. #Iowa # Georgia # Iowa # Kansas # Maryland # Michigan (Superior region) # Minnesota # Mississippi (northern and central) # Missouri #North Dakota # Ohio # Pennsylvania (mostly) # South Carolina # South Dakota # Tennessee # Washington D.C. #New York (less New York Metro less the Bronx, Harlem, Albany and Long Island). #Mississippi (north and central) #Alabama (south) #Colorado (Cheyenne Mountain and Peterson Air Force Base ). #Wyoming (East of the Bighorn Mountains and the Laramie Mountains and both Casper and Cheyenne cities). #Nebraska (West) #Indianan (partly) #New Jersey (south) #Virginia (East and central) #Pennsylvanian (most) #N. Carolina (most) #Delaware (most) #Illinois (south) #Wisconsin (most) The separatist, de facto local control and rebel factions #New York ##Long Island, New York- Eddie Murphy ##The Bronx and Harlem in New York City- Louis Farrakhan Sr. ##New York Metro less the Bronx, Harlem, parts in northern New Jersey, parts in Connecticut and Long island Alan Greenspan and Donald Trump. ##Albany, New York- Kathy Sheehan #Arkansas ##Arkansas, centered on Little Rock- Bill and Hillary Clinton. #Mississippi ##Southern Mississippi and Louisiana's Florida Parishes, centred on Biloxi in Missisippi- Pete Halat. #Montana ##Montana.-Loren Acton and Steve Bullock. #Alabama ##Northern and central Alabama- Randall Woodfin. #Colorado ##Colorado less Cheyenne Mountain and Peterson Air Force Base -Lieutenant Joe Kenda, Neil Gorsuch and Cory Gardener. #Wyoming ##Wyoming west of the Bighorn Mountains and west of the Laramie Mountains and around both Casper and Cheyenne cities.- Matt Mead and Dick Cheney #Nebraska ##Eastern Nebraska- Jean Stothert, Elizabeth Butler, Marg Helgenberger and Pete Ricketts. #Kentucky ##Kentucky- Mitch McConnell #Indiana ##N.W. Indiana- Dan Quayle ##S.E. Indiana Mike Pence #Wisconsin ##South East Wisconsin- Paul Ryan. #Illinois ##Northern and central Illinois, less the Chicago Metro- Dick Durbin and Jim Oberweis. ##Chicago Metro- Rev. Jesse Jackson. #Tennessee ##Tennessee- Al Gore. #New Jersey ##Northern New Jersey- James Comey. #Virginia ##Virginia around, east and south of Roanoke, Virginia- Steve Bannon and Wayne Robert LaPierre Jr. #Pennsylvania ##In and around Philadelphia- Jim Kenney and Rod Rosenstein #N. Carolina ##North Central N .Carolina- Attorney General Loretta Lynch #Delaware ##New Castle County, Delaware- Joe Biden Session dates #New England- 18?? #Cascadia- 1969. #Texas and Oklahoma- 1973. #Michigan- 1977. #California, Arizona and Nevada- 1992 #Utah- 199? #New Mexico (AKA: Nuevo México (Spanish) and Yootó Hahoodzo (Navajo))-200? Economy . Nukes . Dependencies #Bajo Nuevo Bank, Serranilla Bank, Serrana Bank and Alice Shoal (A better world TL) #Northern Marianas (A better world TL) #Navassa Island (A better world TL) #Guam (A better world TL) #Puerto Rico- proposed state (A better world TL) #Cascadia (A better world TL) (nominal) # American Samoa (A better world TL) # Northern Mariana Islands (A better world TL) # Puerto Rico (A better world TL) # U.S. Virgin Islands (A better world TL) Organisations #NAFTA (A better world TL) #NATO (A better world TL) #1978 Great Lakes Conference (A better world TL) #1981 Treaty of Detroit (A better world TL) #The United States-Brazil Junta Accords (A better world TL) Category:United States of America Category:United States Category:America Category:USA Category:A better world (TL)